


Soft Sunny Kisses

by DrRatbag



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRatbag/pseuds/DrRatbag
Summary: I don't know just some smutty domestic fluff





	

R turned the keys in the stubborn lock forcefully, throwing his weight against the door to get it to open. It had been a long day, he was covered in paint, and he was still bitter about having to leave Enjolras in bed, soft and pliant, to go finish his commission.  
Seeing him wrapped up in his blankets, pulling at R's wrist, whining and pouting those dark, plump lips, he deserved a fucking award for walking out. He sighed heavily as he made his way up the close, unlocking his flat's door and shouldering in. He dropped his back and his jacket by the door, shucking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen for a restorative mug of tea. Walking into the living room with his tea, he stopped dead in his tracks. Because there, stretched out on his chaiz lounge, book dropped open on the floor and graveyard of mugs around him, was Enjolras.  
The soft early evening sun making him glow as his chest rose and fell rhythmically, soft quiet noises escaping his lips. Grantaire placed his mug on the table and crouched next to him.   
He reached out to run the backs of his fingers down Enjolras' face, melting when he sleepily nuzzled into the soft touch. He was real. He was really here.

He and Enjolras had been spending a lot more time together recently on an artistic idea for the next rally, and somehow late nights and coffee had blurred their lines and he'd found himself spreading Enjolras open and learning every line of him with his tongue instead of coming up with catchy poster ideas. Since then, they'd settled into a comfortable routine which satisfied both their dislikes of sleeping alone and their craving for the other's touch. They hadn't labelled it anything, and R had decided he wouldn't be the one to bring it up, since there was no chance Enjolras saw this as anything more than a convenience, whereas he could never see his Apollo as anything less than the love of his life.

But here he was, he'd waited in R's home, on his couch, for Grantaire to come back to him. Reading one of R's tattered old books to pass the time.  
Unable to resist Enjolras so warm and malleable, he sunk onto his knees and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Enjolras stirred. Another to his nose. Enjolras murmured and shifted. Settling his lips on Enjolras' own as the man fluttered his eyelashes open and smiled into the kiss, bring a hand up to sift weakly through the short curls at the back of R's head.  
"Mmm hello" he mumbled, smiling again and craning forward for another kiss. "I'd like to be awoken like this always, please." He closed his eyes and smiled indulgently, humming as R moved his lips across his jaw, finding that soft spot under his ear than made Enjolras arch towards his heat. Enj's hands gained purchase on R's shoulders as he continued his path down, following the column of his neck, the line of his collarbone, the angle of his sternum, unbuttoning buttons as he went. Enjolras was curving towards him, gently mumbling encouragements and praise, hands resting again in R's curls as R licked the lines of his V, earning a moan.  
Grantaire smiled up at him as his hands crawled towards Enjolras' zipper, waiting for the go-ahead. Enjolras nodded firmly, swooning as he always did when R nuzzled down his soft dark blonde happy trail, pressing kisses in his wake. R slowly pulled the jeans down, inch by inch, christening each new patch of skin with a kiss, sucking a possessive bruise into the dip of Enjolras' hip when the jeans were fully removed. There remained Enjolras' grey boxer briefs, pleasingly tented with a damp patch forming. Grantaire, drawn to the change in colour, locked eyes with Enjolras and locked his lips over the head of his cock through the fabric, humming lightly. Enjolras keened and tightened his grip in R's hair, whispering out his name. R smiled and hooked his fingers in the band, sliding them down and groaning as Enjolras was laid nude before him. He slid his hands up Enjolras' thighs, raking his nails against the grain, preening when this made Enjolras whine. He bent forward to kiss up Enj's inner thigh, lifting it up and slinging it over his shoulder to open Enjolras up for him better. Feeling a heel press into his back, he obliged the request and leaned in, licking a stripe up Enjolras' shaft and delighting in the gasp he earned. Enjolras had one hand fisted in the couch now and was biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut.   
Grantaire dove back in to close his lips around the head and suck lightly, tasting the slightly bitter precum and licking his lips when he pulled off. He fastened one hand around the base of Enjolras' cock and directed it toward his mouth as he leaned forward again, taking Enj into his mouth. He stayed for a moment, swirling his tongue and sucking lightly as Enjolras moaned and tugged at his hair. He looked up at him again, catching his eye as he began to bob in earnest, steadily settling up a rhythm, meeting his mouth to his hand as he continued to stare at Enjolras, who groaned and tugged his hair, eyes rolling back when R sucked viciously, hissing Grantaire's name between his teeth. He tugged the dark curls harder, pulling Grantaire off and back up to his face as he closed his hands around his neck and kissed him thoroughly, panting into his mouth.  
"God, I didn't know when you'd get back, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you" he mumbled against R's lips, pressing quick kisses as he continued "Grantaire, come on, fuck me already." He pulled R's lips into his again, fiercely, with purpose. Teeth and tongue and lips clashing as Grantaire crawled up and pushed Enjolras back into the pillows, laying his weight atop him.  
"Okay, okay" he panted "Okay I need to get some stuff, need to get you ready" he whispered, readying himself to leave Enjolras' heat again when he was pulled back  
"No, R, come on, no I've been ready all day." R chuckled and kissed his cheek  
"I know but I need to get you ready"  
"Grantaire." Enjolras said, clear and steady, catching Grantaire's attention. "I said I've been ready all day." The words were weighted, and took a moment to sink in. Grantaire groaned and his arms buckled, bring him chest to chest with Enjolras as they kissed feverishly, Grantaire moving his legs to curl around his waist, a hand probing round one muscled thigh to reach Enjolras' ass, pressing in and finding him hot, wet, and open. Grantaire moaned Enjolras' name as he struggled to shuck off his painting jeans and dumb stupid t shirt- who needed clothes when he had a Greek god pressed into his arms?   
He pressed his finger back in, watching Enjolras arch into him, kissing him soundly as he pressed another in, and another, the slick, dirty sounds just making him more desperate. He pulled his fingers out and sat back to slick them over his cock. Feeling Enj's legs lock at the small of his back, ankles hooked together and pressing forward, he moved forward and began pressing in.  
"God, Enjolras, look at you, you're so warm and beautiful, you look golden in this light, I couldn't paint anything more beautiful than you look now" he gasped, pushing in with his forehead against Enjolras', eyes locked together.  
Enjolras' lips fell open in a pink, luscious 'o' when Grantaire bottomed out. His eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Grantaire to be kissed and licked and marked.  
Grantaire pulled out slowly and moved gently back in. Something about this time felt different, softer, more careful. It felt indulgent and caring, instead of the hot, needy times before. He leaned forward and kissed Enjolras gently, pouring his feelings into him as he began to set up a steady rhythm, rocking into Enjolras and panting hotly into his mouth.  
"You drive me crazy, it's like every cell in my body thrums for you when you're not around, like I ache when you're gone, and then I'm alive again when you're back. Christ, Grantaire, I've never felt like this before." Enjolras says, pressing his words into Grantaire's skin, leaving him stunned by the adoring look in his eyes. Grantaire kissed him hard, lifted his hips up to change the angle, and began to move faster. Enjolras banded his arms around his shoulders and cried out against his neck, feeling Grantaire's cock rub deliciously against his prostate and the friction of his abs against his own cock. Enjolras' nails dub into Grantaire's back as Grantaire sunk his teeth into Enj's shoulders, now slamming into Enjolras harder, deeper, making the man wail into his skin.  
Enjolras began to moan out R's name on every thrust, scrambling for purchase, sweat plastering his curls to his forehead. He tried to warn Grantaire that he was close, but R just growled low and sped up his brutal pace, snarling with victory as he hear Enjolras cry out his name and felt his cum splatter his abdomen. He pulled Enjolras in and kissed him messily as his pace faltered and became desperate, fucking Enjolras through his orgasm.  
When Enj dragged his blunt nails across his scalp, stared into his face and whispered  
"Fuck, I love you"  
He choked out Enjolras' name and came hard, collapsing into the warm, soft body below him.   
Panting, they both lay in silence for a moment, catching their breaths and bathing in the afterglow. Until Grantaire raised his head inquisitively, ready to ask Enjolras if he meant it, but was met with a warm, dopy, doting smile and bright eyes, breathing "I meant it" into the space between them. He sighed heavily and leaned up to kiss his Apollo, murmuring into the kiss  
"Thank god, I love you too"


End file.
